


jane moriary

by SHERLOCK4JAWM



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, dpressing content warnig, going to be superwho lock l8r!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHERLOCK4JAWM/pseuds/SHERLOCK4JAWM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john watson has been kidpanned and sherlock has to save him but the kidnapper loves sherlock! what will happen? read 2 fins out!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	jane moriary

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hi I’m here and ready 2 writeee!! Lol. This is my first piece but I think itz pretty beautiful already!!!  
> PLEASEEE COMMENT I DON’T BITE (or do i??? Rawr lol xD) ~****beth!!!*

Sherlock signed as he walked home, but smiled whenhe remembered john was at home tonight! John had been poorly lately and had not been with him.

Sherlock was friends with john. But eh had a big secret:;

He was in love with him

 

This was scary for sherlock because he ws straignt. He knew he was straight because he was in love wiht lots of women like irene alder and molly hooper.

So he deducted that he could make an exeprtion for john becase he had a secret: he ws in love with him!

 

So anyway, as you know, he qas walking home and sighing but then remembering the love of his life was waiting in his flat for him. So he strode onwards, his long legs fluttering in the breeze of the gentle wind. E watched the streets fly by as eh walked faster and faster, the world becomng a fast blur.

 

Then he arrived home, He opened the shiny door, and stomped up the green strairs.

“John i am home, and i-” he shouted, stopping before eh said he loved him.

“John??” He questioned, looking in the kitchen for his almost lover

 

Jogn was not here! He was nowhere and sherlock was worried. He didnt want his small crush to be hurt, and he was worried he was hurt. But h e couldnt b e in trouble because

He was always carfull

 

“John???? H e shouted”

“JOOOOOOOOHHN??” He walked to his bedroom but still nobody was there.

“Oh no…. He signed” “ i suppose ill have to call lestrade the dectecive”

 

~~~

 

Lestrade had been eating a donut wiht his friend sally, who was a woman, when e got an urgent text from sherlock

 

“Come quick” it demanded, “i cant find john!!”

 

“Oh my god! Said lestrade, and he shovd the ENTIRE donut in his mouth and ran to 221b. He was so anxious about his friend john that he didnt notice he was boing followed by an ominos van.

The van followed him the entire was to 221b and stopped. That was when he was suspiscious of it and he hturned around.

“Heello?” Who are you??” He questioned angrily and a loud evil laugh came from inside

 

“T is i!” Siad and irish voice, “moriarty!!”

 

“S**it!!” Skreetched lestrade and he went inside and ran into miss hudson,

“Sorry mam but there is an evil murderer outside!” He yodeled before dashing up the stairs and running into sherlocks room

 

“Lestrade are you okay?” Sherlock was calm an colledcted by now and had stopped being worried about john

“I am not ok moriaty is outside!”

“Moriarty oh my god!”

 

But it wasnt the man jim moriarty no… it was JANE moriarty! His twin sister!

 

Jane was tall, wuth green eyes and long purpel hair which she backocmbed. She wore brite colours, even though she was an assasin, she loved galaxy prints and today was wearing her fave black skinny genes and a bright stripy top with a cool backpack with cats on.

She had always wanted to be an assasin ad take after her brother but he had tried to keep her safe. She was na orphan and her parents had left hwr enough money to live she bought a house and witht he left over money she took karate lessons (whihc she was a natural at)

 

But now she was sat in a smelly van with john watson in the back. This was becuase she was in love with sherolcok and didnt want anyone to get in the way of them

 

But then, she got a phone call! She loked down at her phone and saw the caller was her brother jim!!!!

 

The text said: “i saw him first you betch!”

Jim moriaty was in love with sherlock too!!

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: sorry :(( i cant spell words but it’s still good!! No hate plz…. Tho its good so i dont have to worry lol xD ~ ***beth!!!!!***


End file.
